


Villainous

by Umikarakey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explosions, M/M, Villainous amiibo, amamiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey
Summary: A rampant criminal was on the loose, and throughout the country, not a single person has ever gotten a glimpse of his face. Not a single police officer has been able to track him down, not even surveillance cameras have been able to capture his face. All this because he had a companion. His companion was no ordinary person. He was a robot. He protects his partner, destroys every last camera there was and was willing to do anything, even blasting a whole building to make sure his partner was safe.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. V1llainous

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more of a concept shared in the form of a narrative. I want to put it out there, but there are a lot more scenes that I am not able to put into words, and thus I am open for discussion if anyone is interested. Anyways, please enjoy!

Sirens blared and alarms rang, flashing lights awakened the slumber of the night. Fear broke out in the hearts of many, anxious of what could have happened on what was believed to have been a peaceful day. The glass windows of a jewellery store, right in the middle of the bustling city, was now reduced to thousands of shards. Everything in the shop was left untouched, except for one—the most precious gem in the city, protected with a highly advanced security system that was blasted to pieces, the guard responsible was on the floor, dead. The security system was not enough to protect the store, and worse still, the surveillance cameras were all blasted. The police nationwide were on the case, but there was no need to wonder who was behind such a heinous crime, it was none other than them. The duo that was impossible to capture.

They must have still been nearby, they never left the crime scene until they were able to rub it in everyone's faces that no one would be able to catch them. No matter how hard they tried. A blast coming from the far east alerted the police team and they stealthily headed there in all directions to corner them, even a helicopter was at the ready in case they flew and sure enough, there they were in all their glory, standing before a building they demolished in absolute pride.

“You are surrounded, surrender yourselves now!”

To which one of them laughed hysterically, tearing up. Ridiculous! Surrounded? Them?

“Oh no, what are we gonna do?” he said sarcastically. He looked up at the helicopter above them and whispered to his companion. “Kii, bring it down.”

“Hm,” he grunted in affirmation before raising his arm toward the helicopter hovering in the sky. His partner bent over and took refuge behind him as he shot the bullet. In a split second, the helicopter was in half, crashing down in flames, and the two were gone, a long blue-white light streaked across the night sky, it must have been them. Not even a whole army of forces would be able to stop them, so a more thorough strategy would probably have been better.

Rantaro Amami, treasured and only son of the president of the renowned Amami co., and K1-B, the product of Professor Idabashi's years of sweat and hard work, an advanced, very humanlike robot that shook the whole world—ironic that he was named after hope—were the two members of the most notorious criminal duos, despite being precious to their respective families, wreaked havoc throughout the country. Their identities were pretty much still hidden, mostly thanks to Keebo destroying every possible camera that could have their pictures. It was suspected that Keebo might be one of the duos but as Prof Idabashi testified, he does not have such features, as in: no rocket launcher or jetpack. He was sure that his own creation, his own child, was not responsible for planting fear in the hearts of many, despite knowing that one of the criminal fiends is undeniably a robot. In reality, Keebo was always ready all the time to protect Rantaro and make sure he's safe during all their missions, not caring what happened to other people in doing so, willing to dirty his hands for him. A lot of people would argue that Rantaro would not have lasted this long without Keebo protecting him however even way before they met, Rantaro was able to cause such mayhem on his own without being caught even once.

The two met up in an alleyway quite a distance away from the crime scene, after Keebo basically floating his way gently down so that he would not be spotted from afar. As he was nearing the ground, Keebo's eyes frantically looked around for Rantaro, there's always the possibility that he might have gotten arrested no matter how skilful he was. His heart (or at least an equivalent of what would be his heart) jumped in glee when he spotted a mass of green hair standing by a wire fence.

“Rantaro,” he said happily as he landed on his feet, running into his partner's open arms. “The gem?”

“Here,” Rantaro indicated the pocket in his coat before hugging Keebo tightly. “Let's go home.”

And so they walked home quietly hand-in-hand without arousing any more trouble.


	2. V2llanous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't sure why, or how, even. But he ended up following Rantaro everywhere, keeping watch when he robbed places. Eventually, he started getting feature upgrades behind Professor Idabashi's back from Miu, the only other person who was brave enough to associate with Rantaro. It started with him sneaking out of the lab which leads to him not returning at all, for fear that the professor would question his new upgrades during maintenance. She had to keep a low profile, and Rantaro kept his visits to a minimum, to make sure she doesn't get in trouble. Her garage was the only place Keebo would get charged, only once a week.

A dark, underground bunker with only a flickering light dimly illuminating the room was filled to the brim with invaluable items, prized possessions, and even precious family heirlooms. The bunker was located in a very remote area in the forest, near impossible for even those with incredibly advanced technology to track down. It was the perfect place for wanted criminals to hide in. It was the home of the infamous criminal duo. Their secret hideout. Not even their closest friends and family knew of that place. It was an absolute secret, and never to be mentioned to anyone.

As they returned around the morning after their nightly “activities”, Rantaro threw himself onto the small, rickety wooden bed in the corner of the bunker, one of the few furniture they kept in there alongside a TV cabinet, dining table with a pair of chairs, and a small drawer. Despite robbing countless banks, jewellery stores, and other shops and houses, the two don't actually use any of the things they stole, they were like hoarders, collecting things from everywhere regardless of whether they use it or not. The most important this was the satisfaction they felt after robbing people of their precious belongings.

“Ah, I'm so tired,” he sighed, rubbing his back as he watched Keebo put away their new gem from on top of the thin mattress. “Hurry up, Kii.”

“Hold on,” Keebo muttered as he hurriedly grabbed the diamond box from under a pile beneath the table, unlocked it, and added the sparkling purple jewel to their collection. Once he locked the box and put it away safely under the dining table, he took off his armour and carefully placed it by the bed, and crawled into the sheets with Rantaro, throwing himself into Rantaro’s arms. Because of their criminal behaviour, the two have become almost exclusively nocturnal and although Keebo did not need slumber, they have developed a habit for cuddling together until Rantaro falls asleep. Sometimes would take a few hours, sometimes it would just take a few minutes but regardless, having Keebo next to him helped calm his nerves. Truly, while he puts on a front full of pride in the public eye, he was actually terrified of what awful things could happen to Keebo because of what they've done. He was less worried about his family, but when it came to Keebo, he just couldn't bear with it, besides, Keebo is directly involved with him. It was absolutely, undeniably easier on him emotionally before Keebo started to tag along with him because he couldn't care less if his acts resulted in torturous pain for himself in the end but if anything happened to his Keebo, he definitely couldn't handle that. Thinking about all the possible bad things, Rantaro's grip tightened around Keebo as he buried his face into Keebo's cold metallic chest, trying to convince himself that nothing bad will happen.

“Everything will be alright, Rantaro,” Keebo whispered into his hair, reassuringly rubbing his back. “Don't worry. Just go to sleep.”

As they often do, Rantaro would desperately try to control his breathing, trying not to hyperventilate while Keebo mutters words to comfort him. Tonight it took quite some time for Rantaro to finally doze off and when he did, Keebo was relieved. Not that he was tired of comforting Rantaro but rather, relieved that his partner could finally get some rest after an exhaustingly long day.

Keebo wasn't ever at ease either. His eyes would frequently linger to the entrance of their bunker. They weren't absolutely slick, anyone with common sense could follow them there and locate what was now their home. It was the only logical way. Keebo closed his eyes and listened intently to Rantaro's soft breathing, it felt calming, knowing he was still alive and well even though—and admitting, even thinking about it made him incredibly nauseous—Rantaro deserved worse than death after all he's done. Who knows what punishment would befall them if they were ever caught. If they made even the smallest mistake—they’d be doomed.

It was funny actually, how they started doing a life of crime together. Everything started when Keebo found out the man behind multiple robbery and murders that spread terror and made headlines was none other than Rantaro himself. Usually, Rantaro would've gotten rid of all witnesses, but 1) Keebo is a robot, he can't simply deal with him the same way he did everyone else and 2) he didn't want to get rid of Keebo. Especially because…it was Keebo. He couldn't bring himself to hurt him.

“Keebo,” he said with a slight urgency in his tone. “I won't hurt you. Please, just. Forget you saw me. Can you do that? Please?”

And any normal person would agree and be done with it or immediately report to the authorities for further action. Keebo himself knew, he knew deep inside that being involved with such an act would bring nothing but trouble and yet, “I know a shortcut.”

And as if he didn't already know all the hidden pathways and secret entrances that were safest for him to use, Rantaro followed Keebo through the familiar path, how Keebo knew such paths existed, Rantaro wasn't sure, but he definitely had his guard up in case Keebo led him straight to the cops across the city who had his face on the edge of their swords. Though if he did end up snitching, it was understandable and Rantaro would definitely not do anything to him in return.

But he didn't snitch. He led Rantaro straight to the woods where he should be able to safely navigate his way away from the cops. Why did Keebo help him? It wasn't righteous at all in any way.

“Keebo, you're now involved. They could check your memory and retrieve the info that you helped me. What are you gonna do then?” Rantaro asked worriedly. Being involved with him was never good news.

He wasn't sure why, or how, even. But he ended up following Rantaro everywhere, keeping watch when he robbed places. Eventually, he started getting feature upgrades behind Professor Idabashi's back from Miu, the only other person who was brave enough to associate with Rantaro. It started with him sneaking out of the lab which leads to him not returning at all, for fear that the professor would question his new upgrades during maintenance. She had to keep a low profile, and Rantaro kept his visits to a minimum, to make sure she doesn't get in trouble. Her garage was the only place Keebo would get charged, only once a week, which was quite difficult because of the amount of power he used every night from all the destruction. Which was why ‘sleeping’ throughout the day actually helped him save power and prevent sudden shutdowns.

While Rantaro wouldn't admit it, he was actually glad to have someone by his side keeping him company although he wasn't too proud of making Keebo do crime because he was really a pure, innocent guy.

It was way too late for regrets though, Keebo is knees deep involved now and it doesn't seem like there's an end in sight.


	3. V3llanous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thought you guys weren't coming today,” she remarked leaning against the wall, watching as the two entered her garage.
> 
>   
> “We had other stuff to take care of first,” Rantaro said. “Anyway, please check Keebo's arm gun. Then we can charge on our own. We'll leave as soon as possible.”
> 
>   
> “I would hope so. C'mere, Keebs, let's get this over with.”
> 
>   
> Miu put on her leather gloves so none of her fingerprints stays on Keebo while the latter laid himself onto her workbench. She checked him and made sure he was working properly, all his functions and everything, especially his arm gun that he uses the most as well as his jet pack.

“Oh no...” he muttered, placing the spiral-bound notebook onto his dark oak desk. There were endless scribbles all over the page, this case has been absolutely outrageous because of the lack of evidence and the crime scenes being left in nothing but rubble, but finally... He was able to piece all the bits together. Finally, he knew who was behind all these horrendous crimes. And frankly, he didn't know how to feel about it. Relieved? He couldn’t be. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, his heartbeat started to race as he went over what little evidence he had, in hopes that he was wrong. That he, as a trainee detective, did something wrong and suspected the wrong people.

But no.

He wasn't wrong.

How could this be? Two of the kindest, most respectable people he knew turned out to be the image that terrorized countless people throughout the country. He couldn't believe it! Who would've thought that someone like Rantaro Amami and Keebo were both able to bring such destruction?

But that explained their sudden disappearance that no one was able to figure out. Which meant that Shuichi managed to uncover two mysteries at once. The only thing left was for him to figure out where their hideout was.

“I can't believe it,” he murmured, clutching his chest in disbelief.

—

Daytime was almost always dangerous, in broad daylight, it was much easier to spot wanted criminals. However, at times like these, it was essential for them to go out. They had only one place to go: Miu's garage.

Because of the circumstances they were in, Rantaro and Keebo wore baggy clothes with hoods to cover their heads as well as glasses and masks to hide their faces. They kept their conversations to a minimum so as not to attract attention. It was quite a distance walking from their bunker to Miu's place, it took probably about an hour and a half.

“Miu!” Rantaro yelled as they approached her house. She had no neighbours and lived pretty far from other people, so it was relatively safe for them to be around her home. Upon hearing his voice, Miu peeked through the window before opening the garage door. Although they were acquaintances, Miu would never allow them further than in her garage, and the arrangement was that she would hand them in if the authorities ever came to search her house. The only obligation she had was to perform required maintenance on and allow Keebo to recharge.

“Thought you guys weren't coming today,” she remarked leaning against the wall, watching as the two entered her garage.

“We had other stuff to take care of first,” Rantaro said. “Anyway, please check Keebo's arm gun. Then we can charge on our own. We'll leave as soon as possible.”

“I would hope so. C'mere, Keebs, let's get this over with.”

Miu put on her leather gloves so none of her fingerprints stays on Keebo while the latter laid himself onto her workbench. She checked him and made sure he was working properly, all his functions and everything, especially his arm gun that he uses the most as well as his jet pack.

“I'm going to have to change a few parts in your gun,” Miu said, examining the connections in the gun. He would also need to get more ammo for it, which Miu would also provide. In exchange for her services, Rantaro and Keebo would pay her with a specified amount of money. They once offered her some high tech devices that they were able to steal, but obviously, she wouldn't accept it otherwise she would be directly involved with some robbery. Even though technically she was already directly involved, as in assisting criminals.

“Here, go on and charge. I'll leave the ammo later and you guys just leave. You don't have to wait for me, alright?” she dropped Keebo's charger onto the workbench and left.

Rantaro grabbed Keebo's hands and helped him up. He took the charger, plugged it into the wall and connected it to Keebo. There was a small spot between Miu's 3D printer and dryer in the corner where they would usually huddle together so they wouldn't be too exposed. While she made sure to not have a lot of her belongings be in contact with the two, Miu put a few throw pillows and a blanket there whenever they came over. Rantaro sat there and made room between his legs where Keebo easily fit himself in. While he charged, Rantaro threw his arms around him, nuzzling into his head in silence. It's probably not safe cuddling while Keebo was charging, but he didn't care, his whole life was dangerous anyway, why should he worry about some electrocution?

He slipped his hand into Keebo's lap and intertwined their fingers. Even though it was noon, the days were getting much colder, so being able to cuddle like this felt really good. For once, they could be away from the constraints of their bunker without having to fear too much about being caught. Of course, there was the possibility of Miu's house being raided, but that can be dealt with later.

“How long do you have to charge this time?” Rantaro asked as he always would because it was important to note the time taken for everything, so he could estimate what time they'd start leaving Miu's house, what time they'd arrive at their neighbourhood, and what time they'd reach their bunker.

“I might need at least two, three hours.”

“Alright.”

Rantaro's mind immediately started calculating the times, if Keebo finished charging in three hours, they should be able to get home with ample time before night. Until then, he decided to get some sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Amami!!”

“Huh....?” drowsy and eyesight blurry, Rantaro looked around confused. Miu was grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him like a rattle. She was so close, he could smell her perfume. Or was it her soap? Shampoo? Almost immediately after he woke up he realized that his lap was empty and there was an unplugged cord next to him. Keebo was gone. He stood up.

“Where's Keebo? Miu, where the hell is Keebo?” he yelled, desperate to know the whereabouts of his partner.

“I-I don't know! I just came in here, you were the one sleeping with him!”  
They panicked, there was no way Keebo would’ve left without telling him. And Miu confirmed that she hadn’t heard anyone enter the garage either, so the possibility of him being kidnapped was quite low. Where could he have gone to?  
After searching around Miu’s place for hours to avail, Rantaro rushed back to their bunker in case he was there. In case he decided to go home on his own and forgot to tell him.  


But he wasn’t there either.

He wasn’t there the next day.

Or the day after that.

Or the next week.

Or the following month.

He was gone forever, and ever since he left, Rantaro stopped committing crimes.


	4. V(end)llanous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock. Knock.
> 
> Knocking? At his bunker? Who could it be? He didn’t go to the door, instead, he quickly hid under his bed, behind several boxes and other trinkets, with only a crack for him to watch the intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol the title makes no sense but here's a WARNING for this chapter, the end has some gore and major character death.

The days were starting to become freezing and Rantaro has been going out a lot, risking himself in search for his partner. How could he have been so careless not to notice Keebo moving while he was asleep? Why was he so oblivious? He hated himself more than ever before, he just wanted to see Keebo again.

He reached the quiet bunker at around midnight probably. He didn’t know, he had no watch on. Time didn’t matter anyway after he gets some rest he’d be out there looking for Keebo again. Where could he be? Rantaro was starving, but he didn’t want to eat, he couldn’t eat. Not with the worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He just wanted to—

Knock. Knock.

Knocking? At his bunker? Who could it be? He didn’t go to the door, instead, he quickly hid under his bed, behind several boxes and other trinkets, with only a crack for him to watch the intruder.

The door burst open and he heard footsteps. Somehow…it was familiar.

“Hello?” the person called, and Rantaro almost leapt out of hiding hearing this voice. It was Keebo! He was back? So suddenly? Was this…a trap? “Rantaro?” The last ounce of doubt he had dissolved away hearing Keebo call his name. He scrambled to his feet and threw himself onto Keebo, surprising the latter.

“Keebo, where have you been?” he almost cried, looking into his partner’s eyes.

“I have him here, sir,” was what Keebo said instead and that was when he saw a whole army of forces standing outside the bunker. It was a trap. He anticipated it, but he couldn’t help himself. He let go of Keebo and faced the chief officer standing by the door.

“We finally got you,” the officer said.

“Congrats,” Rantaro smiled. “Keebo, how could you? I’m hurt,” he said dramatically.

“Those who have wronged must be punished. Justice shall prevail,” Keebo replied as if reading a script.

“Are you for real?”

Not bothering to answer, Keebo grabbed him and restrained his movements by handcuffing his arms behind his back and pushing him onto his knees. Rantaro noticed how empty he looked. This wasn’t the Keebo who was with him through thick and thin, they’ve changed him. His Keebo was gone. Looking around, Rantaro had an idea.

“Oh well. I guess my time is up,” he muttered.

“Exactly. You shall serve your time in prison.”

He was forced up and in the process, he managed to escape their grabs and detonated one of the hundreds of grenades he had. He wasn’t going to let them punish him, he’d rather take his own life than go to prison.

The explosion wrecked the bunker, killed the officers, destroyed Keebo, and Rantaro was blasted into pieces.

Was this what he would’ve wanted? Probably not. Maybe things could’ve been different? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
